


Satisfaction

by t_dragon



Series: T-Dragon's Drabbles Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun singing suggestive English lyrics is a danger to Chanyeol's heart. And other parts.





	Satisfaction

 There was a reason for why Chanyeol had a tendency to keep Baekhyun away from parts of the Western music scene. He found it adorable how the shorter would try to sing along to the English words, but also very worrying how Baekhyun enjoyed to freely sing whatever song that popped into his mind.

 Like when Baekhyun heard ‘Satisfaction’. It was a very insisting song, that easily gripped on to your brain and refused to let go, and Baekhyun was no exception. Which led to Chanyeol walking in on the shorter singing the limited lyrics to his heart’s content.

 “Push me! And then just touch me! Till I can get my! Satisfaction!” Baekhyun sang, powerful voice echoing in whatever room he was in whilst singing.

 Chanyeol was rather impressed by his pronunciation, until his mind caught up and he finally realized what Baekhyun was actually singing.

 “Baek!” Chanyeol hissed as he slapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to silence him. “You can’t sing that song!”

 And even though Chanyeol had his hand over Baekhyun’s lower face, he could still see the pout Baekhyun was suddenly sporting.

 “Why not?” Baekhyun complained when Chanyeol finally removed his hand (after Baekhyun had given it a lick). “It’s a nice song, and they say you should sing a song to get it off of your brain!”

 “Do you even know what the lyrics mean?” Chanyeol asked, feeling secondhand embarrassment and with his cheeks and ears heating up as he once more thought about the lyrics.

 “Hm? The lyrics? I’m not sure, I think you know better, can you clarify them for me?” Baekhyun asked, and the devilish smirk on his triangular lips let Chanyeol know that Baekhyun had a pretty good grasp on the lyrics. “If needed, you can even show me, I don’t mind…”

 Flustered, Chanyeol had stammered some incoherent words out, before fleeing the scene. For a whole week, Baekhyun had sang the song as soon as Chanyeol had been near, chuckling under his breath over the way the taller would blush and run away.

 It was really not Chanyeol’s fault that he had a really good imagination and understood English well! He really should not be punished for it!

 But the worst came when they were about to go up on stage. Chanyeol had been preparing when he saw Baekhyun slide up close, motioning for Chanyeol to bend down a little.

 “Chanyeol-ah, I’m wondering if you could help me with something,” Baekhyun had said.

 And Chanyeol should have known. Chanyeol should have understood, he had known Baekhyun for some time now, he should have seen it coming from a mile away. But Chanyeol did not see it coming, he just leaned down so Baekhyun could whisper into his ear.

 As a slender hand slipped behind his neck to hold him in place, Chanyeol had to stop the shiver from racing down his spine. And when Baekhyun leaned so close that Chanyeol could almost feel his lips against the shell of his ear, Chanyeol momentarily forgot how to breathe.

 “Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my… Satisfaction,” Baekhyun positively  _ purred _ into Chanyeol’s ear, and Chanyeol suddenly remembered how to breathe and proceeded to choke on said breath.

 Chuckling darkly, Baekhyun bounded off, leaving Chanyeol with a forming tent is his too-tight pants. Thankfully, there was still some minutes left until they were going up, and Chanyeol just managed to calm down in time.

 

 Some good things came from Baekhyun listening to songs he did not fully understand, though. Like how after their stage, Baekhyun showed Chanyeol just how talented his mouth really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Song sung by Baekhyun is Satisfaction by Benny Benassi, repetitive and very suggestive. As far as I remember, this goes for the MV as well, so don't look it up next to your parents or weak-hearted individuals, lol!


End file.
